


Lilium

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Maledom, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Secret Relationship, Sex Positive, Shipping, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Serenity…I’m sorry I wasn’t there…but know this…stay here with me, Serenity…just stay here…and I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilium

Lilium  
By ragnarok89

All seemed calm on the cool summer night, but it was just a façade. Earlier that day, an unknown assailant nearly sexually assaulted Serenity Wheeler, but luckily for her, her older brother Joey and his companions were there to save her. Unfortunately, the attacker escaped. She was grateful that they came, but she felt helpless on the inside.

Yami and Yuugi got to the police department to see Serenity there and they consoled her; Yami felt completely terrible that he wasn't there to protect her. He decided to let her spend the night at his place and Joey said it was Ok, seeing that he could his baby sister with his best friend. Yuugi thought it was Ok too, but he knew that Yami and Serenity had slept together a couple of times and they started a relationship with each other. They didn't tell the others, but this predicament wasn't the right one to reveal secrets.

A few hours later, after some interrogation, Yami, Yuugi, and Serenity finally made it to the Game Shop. Yuugi excused himself from the vicinity in order to get some rest, whilst Yami and Serenity went over to discuss things in a private location.

Serenity just broke down in his arms, sobbing pitifully of the prior situation. She felt weak, helpless and shattered. He held onto her tightly, understanding her emotional state. Guilt swallowed him up like a parasite, so he continued to caress her hair and cooing soothingly in her ear.

"Serenity…I'm sorry I wasn't there…but know this…stay here with me, Serenity…just stay here…and I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you." He then stroked her hair as he felt her tears on his chest, seeping through the black material with ease. Nevertheless, the words that came from Yami's lips were genuine; no matter what, he would do whatever he could.

"Th-thank you…" Serenity responded, her voice thick with emotion and her form quivering. All of the turmoil was too much to bear on her own person, and she was happy that Yami was willing to help in her time of need.

Amethyst eyes wavered a bit. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. He pulled back for a moment, still holding her and pressed his lips against hers softly. Hazel eyes widened; he actually wanted her to stay with him, so he would love and protect her.

He held her close once again, lowering their bodies to the bed, the osculation never ceased. She pulled away from the kiss. "Wait."

Amethyst eyes were slightly larger, wondering why she did that. "What?"

She looked up and felt her cheeks grow hot. "Can I be on top? Because the last time we did it…you…. took over."

He smiled a small smile, a loving and understanding one. "Of course." He said as they shifted their positions so she would be on top of him. Without hesitating, Serenity kissed Yami with newborn enthusiasm, never wanting this moment to end. She ran her fingers through his hair before she released her lips and began to kiss his neck as he moaned in bliss. She pressed her body to his once again so she would kiss him passionately. While she kissed him, one of her hands trailed from his chest to his hard erection through his pants, stroking and caressing it sensually. Yami moaned in pleasure at those ministrations.

Without thinking, she helped him take off him take off his shirt, revealing his lightly toned muscular torso. She then explored his mouth, moving his tongue around in the hot cavern, massaging his tongue against her own. She suddenly had the impulse to let him know that she was in control. While the osculation continued, he felt her hands removing the two belts he wore and unzipping his leather pants, pulling them down and throwing them aside, leaving him nude and completely at the mercy of his lover.

She pulled away from him with a mischievous look in her eyes. She sat up on her knees, never breaking contact with his eyes and her own. To be honest, she was a wreck under the surface. She was in control for the first time and the person in front of her expected her to do something! But this alternate personality came surprisingly easy to her.

Bit by bit, she reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt. Thankfully, it came easier than she had expected, and soon she was topless, unhooking the front of her brassiere and throwing it to the side. Deftly, she ran slim fingers over her breasts, putting on a bit of burlesque for her lover.

Yami fought hard not to bite his lips or drool, his face-tinted pink. Oh Lord, she was stripping now? This was a side of her he had never seen before…and it was quite sexy.

Noticing his enticed expression, Serenity smirked playfully. This is just the beginning, my dear…

She crawled over to him and pressed her lips to his softly, while her fingers wandered down to his navel, sinking one of her fingers into it, feeling him shudder to some extent and groan softly. Her other hand slunk from his torso to his back, where it crept to cup his backside delicately, causing him to buck his hips to hers, gasping sharply.

Theses acts made him clutch the edge of the bed until his knuckles blanched. This was getting too intense, as much self-control as he usually had, he couldn't hold the lingering desires to fuck her right then and there. Regardless, her control over him was considerably arousing.

She began tracing invisible patterns on his backside as the kiss deepened, fearlessly caressing the soft flesh of his derriere. He arched his back, getting more stimulated by the second, thinning his eyes in ecstasy and snarling vaguely—this was all way too much… She stopped her actions abruptly, pulled back from the kiss, let her hand drag across his chest and put a somewhat bruising kiss on his lips. Dazed and confused, he couldn't help but wonder in eagerness of what she was going to do next.

Without a second thought, Serenity began to trail kisses on his neck and shoulders, each one more passion filled than the last. The pecks managed to journey lower and lower until she was near the, um, special part of Yami's body. Her hands diligent, she started to massage his stiff rod with nimble fingers, drawing low and aroused moans from the pleasured being.

He was in heaven and internally trembling with desire, never wanting this moment to end. Somewhere between a gasp of ecstasy, he pleaded for more. "More." His lover gladly complied his wishes. This time, she added her fingernails to the massaging, so it would give the actions some more bite. It worked; another moan of enjoyment soon met the air, its deep vocal structure music to her ears.

She positioned herself so her legs would straddle his hips, staring at his chest heaving up and down as she heard his heavy panting, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Her fingers stroked the underside of his cock painfully slow, causing him to draw out moans of ecstasy. This caused her to blush heatedly; she had never done anything like this before, but it was all worth it just to satisfy him. After all, he pleased her last time.

Gentling closing her hand around his cock, she began a slow up and down movement. Yami arched his back and squirmed, moaning and panting heavily. He was approaching his high and he cried out desperately to buck up further to Serenity's silken hand. Trying to warn her of his approaching climax, he spoke, "S-Serenity…ooh! S-so…so…c-close, Serenity!"

"S-Serenity…" The voice strained and low with lust, "Please."

She blinked. Did she hear that right, did he actually beg for her? This definitely caught her attention. She didn't want to disappoint him, yet wanted torture him with his own pleasure.

Catching on quickly, she removed her hand from his throbbing cock just before he got his release. Yami groaned and thrashed in frustration seeking that beautiful friction that had been there only moments beforehand. Moving back to straddle his hips, she leaned to his ear. "Be patient, my dear. I promise you'll get what you want soon enough."

Yami moaned softly to her when he heard the heated promise. Serenity placed her soft lips to his. He desperately kissed her back as though he were a fish craving water and had been dying from the lack of it. She easily allowed him to control the kiss, their lips moving together.

Breaking the kiss yet again, Serenity sat up and wiped her arm on her mouth to remove the saliva that ran down her chin. Yami groaned in frustration, needing his lover's body heat back against his skin. His eyes closed, he took advantage of the situation to run his fingers lightly up his lover's chest, fingers loving the curves of her breasts. She squirmed and giggled slightly before threatening him, "Hey, don't you dare start that. You can't put strange stuff in there."

An idea popped into her head, something that'll give him more pleasure than he ever had before. When she saw him open those lovely purple eyes, she closed her cerulean orbs and lowered her head so her lips would feel the texture of his well-built chest without looking. Her hands roaming on his chest, she felt him shiver as her fingers felt one of his nipples. She made her way to it, kissed and licked it, causing him to groan and shudder in pleasure as she paid attention to the other one.

She began kissing his chest up to his neck then to his lips, her hands reaching out to stroke his face. Her lips closely followed her hands as they landed on his well-muscled chest, her tongue gliding across his skin. She didn't feel one of his hands defiantly running across her lower body before inserting a finger up into her womanhood. Her tongue slunk back in at that moment when she felt the euphoric pain envelop her body. She gasped out in strained words, "Wh-What are you doing?"

Yami smirked a bit. "(Chuckles slightly) Though you're exceptional when you are, I don't want you to be in control all the time..." After saying that, he inserted deeper into her forbidden cavern, silent screams and gasps audible enough so he would hear her. He inserted another finger in there, making scissoring motions inside there, the gasps increasing by each motion.

The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom

And his tongue shall speak judgement

Blessed is the man who endureth temptation

For once he hath been proven, he shall receive the crown of life

The pain wore off, the intruding fingers feeling for the sweet spot inside her. He began to scissor the two digits in further preparation and found that special spot inside his little one. Her body jolted and she shuddered harshly with a moan. "Oh god, w-what the heck was that?"

He smirked. "Just a little surprise, my little kitten." She blinked and then was wracked with yet another harsh shudder as he continued to hit that sweet spot deep inside her. Moaning, she began to eagerly thrust back on his fingers. "Oh Y-Yami, please!"

Satisfied with his work, Yami withdrew his fingers and gained a groan of protest from his lover. Serenity whimpered and panted heavily, missing the feel of the fingers.

His hand found her shoulder and slid slowly down her arm. He then let it move to her center. Yami smirked and licked his lips. Serenity only blushed and averted her gaze, her timidity now coming back with a full blow. She was okay when she was in control and when it was she who was exploring his tanned body, but now it was his turn to look over her. Her nervousness was now taking hold of her. Yami, noticing his lover's sudden reactions, reached up to gently grab her chin and draw her eyes back to his own. She blinked and looked down at him as he then lowered his hand. He smiled warmly and looked lovingly up at his little one. "You don't have to be embarrassed, my little kitten. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you. I love you too." Serenity cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. She let one hand trail across his chest sensually. This action and the tingling sensations he felt from her fingertips drove him over the edge. With a playful growl, he turned his lover over so she would cry out in surprise and find herself pinned, a lust driven Yami above her smirking.

"Yami!" The latter chuckled at his lover's astonishment and smiled. "Oh, like you didn't know I would do this? Besides I want to see you squirm under me, my dear." Serenity blushed heavily, causing him to smirk again. Kissing his lover, he was ready to move on to greater things as he kissed his way down her jaw line and lower.

He slowly kissed his way from her neck to her chest. To her surprise, he nuzzled the bare skin between her breasts, growling seductively before kissing them softly. Panting and moaning, she then kissed him hard on the lips, pushing him back to the other side of the bed so she would be on top. He easily gave in, ironically, to her kiss. Soon he would give in to a lot more.

Her hand trailed down his chest and stroked his inner thigh painfully slow, causing him to moan inside her mouth. She slunk out her tongue and licked his lips as her hand moved from his thigh to his hard erection. She smiled a mischievous smirk inwardly as she lowered herself to take Yami's member in her mouth. The Pharaoh threw back his head and moaned loudly. She ran her teeth delicately over her lover's member, akin to when she ran her fingernails on his stiff rod, as she sucked viciously. His moans were becoming more constant as she swirled her tongue around his member and continued her feverish sucking.

She pulled away, her taste satisfied and crawled up to him, whom was panting heavily. She pulled him up, holding him in her arms and leaned forward to suck on his jaw and neck. He moaned into her neck as she teased his nipples with delicate fingers.

She loved the sound of his moans so much that she had this overwhelming urge to take him and there. She placed a finger inside him, his body jolting as he felt himself slip into euphoria enveloped in the pain. He felt her search for that special spot that was oh so vulnerable to inclination, only a matter of time before she brushed against it. Oh crap, here we – "AHHHHHHhh…" A sonorous, exceptional moan that escaped from his throat interrupted his own thoughts, his breathing becoming erratic as hot pre-cum seeped out of his inveigled member.

Breathing heavily, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You took me last time. Time for me to return the favor, my Pharaoh." She said in a seductive voice, feeling him shiver beneath her, completely at her mercy. Hazel vortexes stared into space, her hand mechanically lowering itself and slinking itself to her womanhood, where she was already feeling wet. She identified her clitoris as a little throbbing bump, the natural lubrication making it more comfortable, and moved her finger up and down gently.

Her ragged breathing was the only sound besides Yami's heavy panting, becoming faster and faster by the second, feeling a somewhat pressure build inside herself as she continued doing this. Her breathing became slightly louder, just not for someone outside the room to hear her. Her fingers moved faster and faster to the point where she was just jiggling her own clitoris. She felt herself thrusting little thrusts into her own hand as she sustained this. Then her movements became frenzied as she moved to bring herself to sweet bliss.

She inserted another finger into him and brushed against it, her climax reaching him. She resumed to pleasuring him, stroking and caressing that spot several times before every single wave of bliss surged through him, letting him have the most amazing and idyllic orgasm he'd ever experienced. He moaned loudly and arched his back as he shouted "SERENITY!" whilst pearly cum came out of his cock as the orgasm progressed.

As he breathed heavily after his orgasm finished, Serenity threw her head back, calling out her pleasure at the self-induced orgasm as she cried "YAMI!" before she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and feeling his breath on her cheek. The aftershocks faded away before they even knew it and she lifted herself up to face him, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked, speaking in a lusty tone once again. His breathing erratic, Yami nodded enthusiastically. Yes, as a matter of fact, he did enjoy that; while he wasn't used to being taken himself, it was a pleasurable experience just the same.

Serenity smiled. "I'm glad," she responded before kissing Yami softly on his lips once again. Carefully she dislodged her finger from him, not caring if some of his cum got onto her body, catching her breath as well, seeing that she did most of the work, but received pleasure as well.

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"That was one hell of an experience."


End file.
